Suicide Mission
by LZClotho
Summary: Author's Note: trigger warning is necessary. Also, VERY sad fic. There is another part that resolves the situation, but... MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH in this part, okay? Anonymous asked: Suicide
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** trigger warning is necessary. Also, VERY sad fic. There is another part that resolves the situation, but...  
MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH in this part, okay?

**Anonymous asked: Suicide**

_Wow. OK. Open the Ask box and I get a couple cheerful prompts and now, two in a row will be depressing. This is the first. Hold onto your hats, ladies (and a few gents), here we go…_

_You can control the creative flow (a little). After you read, if you want to make yourself happy again, prompt me with a lighthearted word. Just PM me._

**Suicide**

_._

"This is going to be our only chance, Emma."

"There has to be another way."

"The only thing that will take out Pan is another Shadow. Your shadow. We saw that in the last fight. We almost defeated him."

"So we'll combine our magic, like at the mine," Emma protested.

"Yes, we will."

Emma looked at Regina as the brunette's hand slid over hers on the log between them. She could feel the other woman's heartbeat in her fingers and see it throbbing fast and hard in her throat.

"You have to take all my magic, Emma. Into yourself."

"I can't do that." She pulled her hand from Regina's for fear the woman would already use the connection without her consent.

"Yes, you can. You must. It's up to you to save our son."

Emma frowned deeply. "Henry won't accept the trade, Regina. Your life for his. He loves you."

"I know. And I'll know. I won't have form, but I'll always be with him. You can tell him that."

Emma's eyes began to fill with tears. Regina sympathized. In their time in Neverland, she'd come to understand the heavy load Emma always feels hanging over her head.

"Will I be able to sense you? I could find a way to reverse it, when this is all over."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the hope that sprang up in response to Emma's determination. "I don't have the answer to that," she said quietly.

Emma pursed her lips. After a long silence where Regina began to hear only their mutual breathing, Emma finally gave a single nod.

"All right, keep your eyes open but focus on your heart. Open your hand, and pull the shadows you see here toward you. Into you."

The motion was hesitant and Regina watched Emma's eyes, to check the Savior's young magic was proceeding properly, but also because the green eyes were about to become her permanent home. She began to feel a small tug behind her head, like a phantom hand pulling her closer.

"All right." Taking Emma's hand, Regina put their joined fingers to Emma's lips."Now, blow." White magic caressed her face with Emma's exhale.

The touch of Emma's magic felt like standing in a sauna, fully surrounding Regina. Then there was the obscuring white light. And finally there was sensation, like the back of a hand cupping her head and caressing her face.

Regina closed her eyes, allowing her magical defenses to fall. She could repel Emma's spell, and her magic surged wanting not to be suppressed. But they needed this to work. To find Henry, Emma needed to walk into the Lost Ones camp with every appearance of being alone.

The hand became real on her face. Regina's eyes opened in time to close again as Emma's face filled her narrowed field of vision and lips hotter and softer than she could have ever imagined, slid across her own, parting them. Her breath was sucked out of her lungs, a pulse-pounding arousal formed in her groin. She gasped.

Then she felt the fading, the layers of her skin darkening like sunglass lenses and then shimmering into translucence. Her muscles, bones, organs, and the space between them gradually became insubstantial.

Regina Mills felt a tug where her chest had been, a tenuous connection to the corporeal world, connecting her to Emma. Then all physical sensation faded as well.

Emma stepped back. The blinding white of her magic faded back. Regina gazed up at the Savior through formless eyes, seeing the unseeable, the aura that emanated from within the blonde. She saw Emma swallow but felt nothing. She saw Emma's face fall with the same realization.

As Emma walked back to where Hook waited, her shadow slipped over the ground, soundlessly following.

"Where's Regina?" Hook asked.

"Gone." Even Snow gasped. Emma shook her head. "We realized it was the only way to save Henry." She turned to her parents. "So, we do this for Henry_and_ his mother, got it?"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath**

**_._**

After Pan vanished in an explosive puff of smoke, Emma fell to her knees and Baelfire's sword clanged discordantly on the ground. Every muscle ached and tears of exhaustion, frustration and, yes, mourning, streamed down her dirt-streaked face. Her stomach heaved, wanting to throw up. She'd won. Goddamnit, she'd won. Again. But the price. The price this time had been too high. She thought of Regina. She still couldn't sense the woman's presence within her. But she knew she'd been there. Her magic, her inner strength. Both had bolstered Emma in those final seconds. Just as Regina had surmised, their combined strength and magic had been the key. The difference between life and death, success and failure, in magically guided strokes, and pouring forth from Emma's every pore. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

From nearby, she heard scraping along the ground. Her head shot up and adrenaline poured into her veins once more. Her gaze riveted to Gold in a crumpled but alive heap nearby. Livid anger replaced the adrenaline in that moment. She staggered to her feet and lurched toward him, lifting the sword again. "I should end you for what you did," she growled. "350 fucking years!"

"To avenge Bae?" he asked feebly, the broken and cowardly man once more. But she knew he had magic still; she could smell it on him. She could smell it all around them, like the smoke of an extinguished candle, a hundredfold. And none of it was Regina.

Emma shook her head. "For Regina. I need your sorry ass. You're going to make it right. All of it. Right now. Get up. " She sheathed the sword in her belt and bent down, hauling his unresistant form to his feet by the shoulders. "Now get out your magic, old man, and bring her back." He looked at her in bafflement. "Regina's inside me. She has been, the entire fight. We combined our magic. She gave me all of hers." Rumpelstiltskin nodded and lifted a hand, concentrating. Emma felt the searching and finally the distinct presence of Regina within her grew from a speck to a spot, to a fullness in her heart, and then her whole chest expanded. She exhaled.

Regina appeared in the veil of mist and smoke pouring from Emma's lungs and body. Weak, tired, and unsteady as a newborn colt, and wearing, oddly, a replica of Emma's battered tank and jeans, Regina swayed, eyes closed. Emma rushed forward and caught the brunette in her arms, gently lowering with her to the ground before she could hurt herself in a fall. Dark brown eyes fluttered open and Emma pressed her forehead to the other woman's, tears streaming down her pale face to mingle with those on beautiful olive-toned cheeks. She cupped the cheek and felt fumbling, weak fingers brush her forearm. Giving a gasping cry, she subsided to only rhythmically breathe in the scent of her.

"Moms!" Henry rushed forward from the trees. Following behind came Snow and David, the latter turning his sword in the air around his shoulder with a broad smile.

"All the Lost Ones are a bit tied up, or I'm sure they'd be here for the victory party," David said.

The one lost that they had all cared about, however, launched himself at his mothers on the ground. He stumbled against a rock and landed hard against Emma's back. She stiffened though, preventing the crushing weight of their growing son from hurting Regina.

"Henry!" They both cried out, though Regina's protest was weak. Without a word, Henry simply wrapped his arms around both of their necks and knelt beside his mothers.


End file.
